LA DONCELLA Y EL NINJA
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Naruto y Hinata van en una misión especial a un pais lejano, sin imaginar que el misterio y la intriga estarán a flor de piel, poniendo el peligro no solo sus vidas, sino también la de muchas mas personas, mientras el tesoro secreto de una familia es revelado.
1. MIYAKO

**LA DONCELLA Y EL NINJA**

Corría la fresca brisa del viento veraniego con el sol en todo su esplendor, sobre las faldas del modesto pueblo de la luna, ubicado a las faldas de uno de los montes más famosos de todo país de fuego, el monte Otawa, cuando en escena se aprecia, una de las imagen mas típica, que pueden haber en una región meramente agricultura, en el que un padre e hijo pequeño (entr años de edad), toman un merecido descanso de las arduas labores del campo, cobijados por el calor del medio día, y disponer a comer su almuerzo, cuando ambos divisaron que a lo lejos por el camino principal que conducía al pueblo, hacia su marcha un carruaje de lo más elegante y vistoso, lo cual por supuesto llamo de inmediato la atención tanto del padre como de hijo, quienes tras mirar el avanzar del majestuoso vehículo por donde ellos comían, solo se limitaron a comentar lo sucedido de la siguiente manera:

**Hijo (sosteniendo en una de sus manos una bola de arroz, mientras que en su rostro se encuentran impregnados algunos granos de arroz): Papa ya viste, ese es la 5 vez en este mes, que ese mismo carruaje visita nuestro pueblo, me pregunto quien ira en el.**

**Papa (hablando mientras come también un bola de arroz): Pues a decir verdad hijo, no lo se, pero por ahí dicen que es un señor muy rico, que viene de otro pueblo.**

**Hijo (comiendo su bola de arroz y despreocupado): Ah ya veo, pero entonces ¿a que vendrá tantas veces a nuestro pueblo? Papa.**

**Papa: Pues he oído hijo, que ese hombre ha venido a pedirle al mismo Sr. Miyazaki, la mano de su hija, al señorita Miyako, para casarse con ella**

**Hijo (sorprendido): ¿Que para casarse con ella?, vaya no puedo creerlo, la verdad es que las cosas de la gente rica son muy difíciles y complicadas.**

**Papa (poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de su hijo, mientras ambos continúan comiendo sus bolas de arroz al unisonó): Así es hijo, así es. **

Y mientras padre e hijo continuaban disfrutando de su manjar, el extraño carruaje se detuvo en un residencia de lo mas tradicional, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en los antiguos tiempos de shogunato, ya que era de los mas vistosa y sobresalía del resto de las viviendas aledañas, que eran sumamente modestas y incluso hasta pobre, ante la enorme casa.

De pronto las puertas de carruaje se abrieron y de el descendió un hombre de edad madura (entre los 30 años), pelo negro y piel ceniza, con atuendo tradicional, quien además portaba consigo un katana en su cintura, y no había dado siquiera 3 después de que bajo su carruaje cuando fue recibido por ama de llaves de aquella hermosa casa.

**Ama de llaves (tono cortes y haciendo le reverencia cordial al recién llegado): Bienvenido sea usted Sr. Kubawara, el señor Miyazaki, lo espera pacientemente en el salón principal.**

**Kubawara (sin siquiera voltear a ver a la ama de llaves y tono renuente y voz petulante): Eso ya lo se, conduce con él inmediato.**

**Ama de llaves (conduciéndolo dentro de la residencia): Por que si me hace el favor señor. **

Tras un leve recorrido por la residencia, finalmente la obediente sirvienta lo condujo directamente así el gran salón de casa, el cual tenía una hermosa vista al jardín principal, una vez que la ama de llaves abrió la puerta de salón, el Sr. Kubawara entro sin agradecer la atención debida y dentro se encontraba un sr, Miyazaki de lo mas pensativo, quien al ver a su invitado frente a él, cambiando su semblante por uno mucho más amable y alegre.

**Miyazaki: Ah Sr. Kubawara nos honra con su pronta visita, a esta su humilde casa, que gusto verlo aquí de nuevo.**

**Kubawara: Mi estimado Miyazaki, ¿como has estado el día de hoy? Puedo ver que se encuentra muy mejorado desde mi última visita.**

**Miyazaki (sonriendo y rostro alegre): Ah lo noto, si ya me siento mucho mejor, y todo eso se debe a los tiernos cuidados que me dado mi adorable hija Miyako, estos últimos.**

**Kubawara (tono sarcástico): Ah ya entiendo, me alegra escucharlo, y dígame mí estimado Miyazaki, usted cree que en esta ocasión su hija pueda congraciarnos con su presencia.**

**Miyazaki (tono nervioso): AH por su puesto que si, regreso hace 3 días, de visitar a los familiares de su madre en Konoha, y ya le he avisado de su visita, debe de llegar aquí en cualquier momento.**

**Kuwabara (intrigado): ¿Konoha?**

**Miyazaki: Así es mí estimado Sr. ¿que no recuerda que mi hija se fue de viaje hace una semana y que por eso no pudo estar presente en nuestra anterior reunión?**

**Kuwabara (tono sarcástico): Ah si ya recuerdo, es bueno escuchar, mi estimado Miyazaki, ya que seria bueno que ella estuviera presente para finiquitar los detalles de nuestro compromiso matrimonial.**

**Miyazaki (nervioso): Si eso lo entiendo a la perfección, estoy seguro que ella estará aquí de un momento por que…**

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

**Voz (voz dulce y tono gentil): Querido padre, ya estoy aquí como me lo pediste.**

**Miyazaki (más relajado): Ah ya esta aquí, por favor entra hija mía, te estábamos esperando.**

**Voz: Con su permiso.**

Y en efecto al correr la puerta de salón, puedo apreciarse la bella figura de la hija del Sr. Miyazaki, Miyako Miyazaki, una hermosa joven de 18 años, de piel blanca sedosa como la nieve, ojos azules como cristales, y con preciosa y larga cabellera castaña, al mismo tiempo que portaba un hermoso kimono morado con terminaciones floreadas en múltiples colores.

Ante maravillosa visión, ambos hombres, quedaron deslumbrados por un momento, y no tuvieron más que manifestar comentarios agraciados ante belleza de la joven, quien una vez dentro de salón, procedió de inmediato a tomar su lugar correspondiente a lado de su padre, quien no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía al ser el padre de tan bella flor.

Una vez reunidos y dejando un lado la sorpresa que dejo al ver a la joven Miyako tan hermosa en este día, continuaron su conversación en torno al compromiso.

**Kuwabara: Up, y bien como le decía mi buen Miyazaki, creo que debemos apresurar un poco fecha del compromiso.**

**Miyazaki: Me parece aceptable, ¿en cuando tiempo quisiera llevar acabo la ceremonia?**

**Kuwabara (tono tajante): Para la semana próxima. **

Al decir esto tanto padre como hija expresaron su sorpresa con un: Ehm (al unisonó)

**Miyazaki (sorprendido y consternado): Pero Sr. Kuwabara habíamos acordado en nuestra ultima reunión que la boda se celebraría para finales de próximo mes, por que este cambio tan repentino.**

**Kuwabara (mirada seria y voz sarcástica): Lo que sucede Miyazaki, es que mi negocios crecen, y necesito disponerle cada más tiempo a mis asuntos financieros, por eso quisiera adelantar la ceremonia, no puedo perder mas tiempo en preparativos y plazos.**

Al notar la actitud tan renuente y sumisa que habían adoptado los Miyazaki, ante tal noticia, el Sr. Kuwabara les comento lo siguiente:

**Kuwabara (riendo sarcásticamente): Oh vamos, no pongan esas caras, además no veo el problema en cuanto a la fecha, si ya era algo en la que ambos estábamos de a cuerdo desde un principio cierto mi buen Sr.**

**Miyazaki (nervioso): Si eso es cierto Sr. Kuwabara, pero aun así no deja de ser muy repentino su aviso, que le parece si lo discutimos un poco y pensamos quizás una mejor idea.**

**Kuwabara (voz firme y tono agresivo): Mi decisión esta tomada, y no cambiaré de idea Miyazaki, así que le pido de favor que se encargue de los preparativos la boda será dentro de 7 días exactos.**

**Miyazaki (nervioso): Pero Sr Kuwabara por favor reconsidérelo.**

**Kuwabara (parándose de su asiento y comenzando a retirarse del lugar): Lo siento, ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme a atender mis negocios, nos veremos en una semana Miyazaki.**

**Miyazaki (mirada sumisa y cansada): Esta bien Sr.**

**Kuwabara (voz sarcástica): Así me gusta mi estimado Miyazaki, y ahora hasta pronto mí querida Miyako (aproximándose a la joven para tocarle a mejilla con su mano, mientras ella aparta su rostro en respuesta a su actitud tan altanera).**

**Kuwabara: Muy bien, hasta luego nos veremos en una semana (despidiéndose y saliendo del salón con una risa marcada en todo su vil rostro)**

Al salir Kuwabara, Miyako y su padre permanecieron todavía dentro de salón hasta que el Sr. Miyazaki se aventuro a decir lo siguiente:

**Miyazaki (con la mirada cabizbaja y tono pasivo): No sabes como lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo esto hija, pero lo que realmente más me duele es el tener que obligarte que a que hagas este enorme sacrificio nos solo por nuestra familia, sino por todo el pueblo.**

**Miyako (sorprendida): ¿Padre?**

**Miyazaki: Tú sabes bien que nuestra familia siempre ha cuidado del pueblo de la Luna, desde hace ya varias generaciones, pero últimamente, la fortuna de la familia ha decaído y el pueblo ha empobrecido, por eso es que tu matrimonio con el Sr. Kazuo Kuwabara es tan necesario, con su ayuda económica, podemos sostener al pueblo y así al gente no tendrá que abandonar sus hogares , sus tierras donde nacieron, pero aun así, (bajando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar, mientras su hija lo ve) como padre no puedo soportar el dolor que me trae el tener que arrastrarte a pasar penurias aun lado de un hombre que no te valora como tu te mereces hija mía, por eso quiero que me perdones (agudizándose su llanto)**

**Miyako (poniendo se mano en la cara de padre, mientras lo abraza con ternura para reconfortarlo): No te preocupes padre lo entiendo perfectamente, yo por el bien de nuestra familia y del pueblo estoy dispuesta a ser ese sacrificio, así que no te preocupes (sonriéndole tiernamente a su padre) **

**Miyazaki (cesando en su llanto mientras se reconfortan ante la dulce sonrisa de su hija): Miyako, hija muchas gracias (devolviéndole el abrazo con otro igual de fraternal)**

**Miyazaki (ya más calmado): Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo hija, ya estoy, ahora si quieres puedes regresar a tu alcoba.**

**Miyako (preocupada): ¿Seguro padre que ya te encuentras bien?**

**Miyazaki: Descuida mi cielo, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes ahora ve y descansa, yo te llamare cuando sea hora de cenar.**

**Miyako: Esta bien padre, como digas (haciendo una referencia cordial), con tu permiso (retirándose del sala).**

Y mientras el Sr. Miyazaki meditaba en silencio y solas lo sucedió en aquel oscuro cuarto, los pensamientos de la hija, quien se encaminaba a su habitación lentamente, se dirigían hacia otra parte que no era precisamente el acontecido hace poco , aunque mas bien era así alguien en especial, con quien guardaban un fuerte lazo sentimental.

**Miyako (preocupado mientras pensaba para si misma): Me pregunto ¿en donde podrá estar él y si estará bien?**

Entre tanto en el carruaje, un complacido Kuwabara se alejaba rápidamente del pueblo de regreso a su mansión que tenia en el pueblo vecino, cuando de pronto alguien se acerco velozmente a la carruaje andante y se subió en el llamando la atención de inmediato de un tranquilo Kazuo, que ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante tan extraña acción.

Una vez acomodado dentro de confortable vehículo, el extraño personaje se revelo así mismo como un fiel sirviente de Kuwabara, a quien se dirigió de forma respetuosa, a pesar de la apariencia que mostraba ante su amo, que era la de todo un ninja mercenario, con un semblante que daba temor a quien lo viera, por la muchas cicatrices que mostraba en varias partes de su cuerpo, y por su corpulento cuerpo, sin contar además las muchas armas ninjas que portaba alrededor suyo.

**Extraño: Ya estoy aquí sr, como lo solicito.**

**Kuwabara: Ya lo veo, y bien infórmame que han averiguado hasta ahora, Genzo.**

**Genzo: Si señor, pues tras una intensa búsqueda por los alrededores del monte Otawa, lamento informarle que no hemos encontrado ninguna pista sobre el pasaje secreto que conduce al interior de la montaña. **

**Kuwabara (enojado): ¿Como que no han encontrado nada?, eso es imposible, han tenido mucho tiempo para buscar en cada recóndito de esa maldita montaña, y me dices que aun no han hallado nada.**

**Genzo: Lo que pasa señor, es que hemos tenido muchas dificultades, el terreno es muy peligroso y mis hombres trabajan a marchas forzados para…**

**Kuwabara (sumamente enojado): Basta de escusas estúpidas, los contrate para que hicieran un trabajo, no para que este perdiendo el tiempo, mas vale que me tengas resultados positivos para antes que acabe esta semana o sino ya verán.**

**Genzo (sumiso): Si como usted diga Sr. Kuwabara, pero si me permite señor, hay algo que quisiera infórmale y que es de sumo interés para usted.**

**Kuwabara (interesado): ¿Y que es? dímelo.**

**Genzo: Si, mis ninja han encontrado el rastro de otro sujeto que también anda en la zona, mis espías lo divisaron hace 2 noches por el rumbo de la montaña, no sabemos de quien se trata, lo que si le puedo asegurar, es que se trata también de un shinobi, y uno muy hábil, quisimos tenderles varias trampas pero las ha eludido hasta el momento.**

**Kuwabara (intrigado): Un shinobi dices, ya veo, de seguro debe ser un espía de Konoha, ya decía yo que esa salida tan repentina, era mucha coincidencia**

**Genzo (confundido): Eh perdone, señor, pero de que esta hablando.**

**Kuwabara: De nada en especial, pero parece ser que esa niña tonta de Miyako, fue a pedir a ayuda a la Hokage de la villa de la Hoja.**

**Genzo: De la villa de Hoja, y ¿usted cree que ese ninja provenga de ahí?**

**Kuwabara: Es lo más seguro, de todas formas sigan buscando sin parar.**

**Genzo. Y que hacemos si es shinobi interfiere con nuestra labor.**

**Kuwabara: Eso es obvio, quítalo de en medio a como de lugar, no quiero estorbos que me molesten, nada debe interferir, con mi planes he esperado mucho para que el tesoro de lo Miyazaki, que esta guardado dentro del Monte Otawa sea mío, y de nadie mas, ah demás Genzo vete preparando ya que te tengo otro trabajo de suma importancia para ti.**

**Genzo (intrigado): ¿Y de que se trata señor?**

**Kuwabara (tono imperativo y fuerte): Una vez que me haya casado con Miyako, deberás hacerte cargo del viejo Miyazaki, ese viejo podría convertirse en una molestia para mis planes, si por algún motivo se entera lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora, me has escuchado bien Genzo.**

**Genzo (serio): Si señor, descuide se hará como usted manda, ahora si mi disculpa me voy (desapareciendo en el acto).**

**Kuwabara (riendo maliciosamente): Si dentro de poco tiempo, tendré riquezas como ninguna otra persona, ya lo verán, je je je.**

Esa misma noche en la residencia Miyazaki, mientras todo el mundo dormía plácidamente, una extraña sombra, recorría silenciosamente los diferentes recónditos de aquel enorme lugar, con dirección a la salida, evitando ser visto en todo momento.

Una vez fuera, la luz brillante de la hermosa luna llena, ilumino aquella extraña silueta, la cual comenzó a tomar forma, esta revelarse así misma como la figura de la misma Miyako, quien se dirigía toda velocidad así una pequeña colina a la fueras de pueblo, deteniéndose para descansar en un pequeño recodo del bosque, rodeado por varios arboles.

No había pasado muchos tiempo desde que ella había detenido, cuando muy cerca de donde se encontraba se empezaron a escuchar extraños ruidos entre la maleza, lo cual claro preocupo de inmediato a la joven.

**Miyako (algo preocupado): ¿Quien esta ahí?, responda de inmediato.**

Y de pronto de uno de los arboles se asomo la figura de un ninja ANBU de Konoha (con su vestimenta habitual incluida su mascara).

Al ver a tan enigmático personaje, Miyako en lugar de sentir asustada o intrigada, parecía estar muy feliz de verlo ahí, ya que al parecer era a quien estaba esperando en aquel lugar, y por quien se arriesgo a salir de su hogar en plena noche, con todos los peligros e inconvenientes que eso implicaba que ella, pero al verlo ahí todo eso parecía no importarle ya que su primera reacción al verlo fue el arrojarse directamente a los brazos del ninja.

**Miyako (abrazando al ANBU fuertemente): Me alegra que estés aquí, estaba muy preocupada, no supe nada de ti por 3 días.**

**ANBU: Lo siento tuve alguno contratiempos, pero descuida tengo cosas que decirte que seguro que interesaran y por cierto antes de eso, (acariciando con su mano, el bello rostro de la joven) que estoy sumamente sorprendido.**

**Miyako (curiosa): ¿Por que lo dices?**

**ANBU: Por que nunca imagine que el día de hoy te encontraría extremadamente hermosa y más a la luz de Luna, Hinata.**

Y en efecto, quien en realidad se había hecho pasar como la hija del Sr. Miyazaki, durante todo este tiempo, no era otra más que Hinata Hyuga, y esto quedo más que demostrado, tras desaparecer el jutsu de transformación que había estado realizado para hacerse pasar por Miyako y mostrado su verdadera apariencia frente de aquel ninja, quien no detonaba tampoco el menor avispe de sorpresa.

**Hinata (sonrojada): Oh vamos no digas esas cosas, que ya sabes como me pongo cuando me halagas y más tu mi querido Naruto-kun.**

Y si amigos resulto ser que aquel misterioso ANBU, no era otro que el mismo Naruto Uzumaki, lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos entre otras cosas, ¿cual será la razón de por que esta suplantación de personalidades?, ¿Cuáles serán los motivos por el cual Naruto y Hinata están en este lugar?, ¿donde esta la verdadera Miyako Miyazaki? y ¿en que consistirá el tesoro de la familia Miyazaki y que busca con tanto afán el Sr. Kuwabara y que se encuentra oculto en algún sitio de las profundidades del monte Otawa?

Las respuestas a estas y a otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo.

Continuara…


	2. REVELACIONES

**Capitulo 2: Revelaciones **

Ni el fuerte viento helado de la noche y la fuerte luminosidad de la Luna, parecían incomodar en lo más mínimo a la feliz pareja Naruto y Hinata, quienes no podían dejar de contemplarse el uno del otro, mientras se abrazaban tiernamente, como solo pueden hacerlo los enamorados.

**Hinata (preocupada mientras se abraza más a Naruto): Naruto-kun, no sabes lo feliz que me siento que estés aquí, pensé que algo terrible te había pasado, por que no trataste de comunicarte estaba muy preocupada por ti.**

**Naruto: Lo se Hinata y perdóname por eso, en verdad no quise preocuparte, pero las circunstancias por la que pase me impidieron el poder venir a verte antes.**

**Hinata (intrigada): ¿Pero que fue lo que te paso?**

**Naruto. Pues veraz te contare **

**Naruto (mirada y voz seria, mientras se sienta en una roca con Hinata a su lado): Estuve investigando los alrededores del monte Otawa y las suposiciones de la abuela Tsunade resultaron ser ciertas, ese viejo de Kuwabara contrato ninjas mercenarios y estos han estado todas las noches rondando la zona como si buscaran algo.**

**Hinata: En serio vaya entonces esto es realmente grave y ese tipo de Kuwabara va por algo más que el simple control de este pueblo.**

**Naruto: Así es, aun no he podido descubrir que se traen entre manos esos tipos, debido a que me descubrieron hace 2 noches y desde entonces han estado muy alertas poniendo trampas de todo tipo para detenerme.**

**Hinata: En serio pero eh…. (se sorprende de momento) Naruto-kun, tu brazo esta herido.**

**Naruto (volteando la vista hacia el brazo herido): Ah es cierto y es que cuando venia para aca me tropecé con otra de sus trampas y debí herirme sin darme cuenta.**

**Hinata (preocupada): Aun así debemos curarte.**

**Naruto: Eh descuida, no es anda, sólo es un rasguño.**

**Hinata (tomando delicadamente el brazo herido de Naruto): Pero aun si, debemos hacer algo con esa herida, veamos (sacando un pañuelo de seda blanco con el cual venda sutilmente la herida), ya esto con esto debe ser suficiente. **

**Naruto: Eh si, pero no tenias que molestarte de veraz, ahora tu pañuelo se ensuciara con sangre.**

**Hinata (sonriendo) Descuida, tengo otro conmigo así que no te preocupes.**

**Naruto (sonriendo): En serio pues que bien yo pensé que… eh (mirando detenidamente a Hinata quien luce muy preocupada y triste).**

**Naruto (intrigado): ¿Que sucede Hinata?**

**Hinata (mirada cabizbaja y llorando mientras habla): Ahora que te vi herido, eso me hizo pensar en lo egoísta que he sido todo este tiempo, ya que solamente eh estado pensando en mi y en mis propias necesidades sin ponerme a pensar en lo que estarías tu pasando y sufriendo y es por eso que me siento muy mal contigo, por que si algo te llegara pasar yo (agudizando su llanto mientras coloca ambas manos sobre sus rostro), yo no se lo que haría.**

Al ver esto Naruto se apresuro a tomar a su compañero por ambas manos y con voz suave y mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, le dijo lo siguiente.

**Naruto: Hinata no tienes por que disculparte, recuerda que este riesgo que todos corremos como ninjas que somos al tomar una misión, ya que ese es el camino que hemos escogido para nuestra vida, lo recuerdas bien Hinata, tu misma lo dijiste en aquella ocasión.**

FLASHBACK

Cercanías de Konoha (una semana antes)

**Naruto (tomando de la mano a Hinata mientras la lleva a un lugar desconocido): Mira es por aquí, ya llegamos.**

**Hinata (sorprendida): Vaya cuando dijiste que era un lugar hermoso nunca pensé que fuera a ser así.**

Y en efecto lo que los ojos de Hinata y Naruto aprecian no era otra cosa que el más hermoso campo de flores que habían visto en su vida y el cual se encontraba sobre un gran páramo despejado en medio de bosque

**Naruto: Te gusta, a decir verdad encontré este sitio cuando regresaba de patrullar y pensé que seria el lugar justo para realizar el día de campo que teníamos planeado para este día.**

**Hinata (emocionada): Oh Naruto-kun es el lugar perfecto, gracias por traerme a este sitio.**

**Naruto (algo apenado) Oh vamos no digas eso que haces que me avergüence un poco.**

**Hinata: Entiendo.**

**Naruto (alegre): Y bueno que te parece si comenzamos con nuestro día de campo, por que no se lo que pienses pero yo me muero de hambre (su estomago gruñe).**

**Hinata (sonriendo): Si ya veo, esta bien he traído muchas cosas deliciosas (enseñando una cesta con comida dentro).**

Y así fue como Naruto y Hinata comenzaron su día de campo comiendo el delicioso almuerzo que ella había preparado.

Todo marchaba perfecto hasta que después de un tiempo, ambos se percataron de algo extraño, cerca de donde ellos se encontraban comenzaron a escucharse algunos sonidos raros, como si fueran voces gritando y exclamando una y otra vez así, así como de relincho de caballos cabalgando a todo galope.

**Naruto (serio): Hinata ¿oíste eso?**

**Hinata: Eh no.**

**Naruto: Algo raro esta pasando cerca de aquí.**

**Hinata: ¿Que? ¿estas seguro Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto (sorprendido): Si así es puedo sentirlo en el ambiente aunque no se con claridad lo sea.**

**Hinata (sorprendida mientras piensa para si misma): No cabe duda que mi Naruto-kun es increíble, su habilidad con el Senjutsu para poder percibir presencias en la naturaleza me ha dejado anonadada.**

**Hinata (seria): Entiendo Naruto-kun, veré que sucede en los alrededores con mi Byakudan.**

**Hinata (mirada y voz seria): Byakugan (activando su doujutsu).**

**Naruto (intrigado): Dime ¿puedes ver algo?**

**Hinata: Si veo que por uno de los caminos de paso, un carruaje viene acercándose hacia aquí a gran velocidad, y algo más puedo percibir claramente la presencia de 3 personas dentro del carruaje el cual parece fuera de control y se dirige hacia uno de los desfiladeros de las montañas.**

**Naruto (sorprendido): ¿Que? pues en ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder y hay que ir en su ayuda vamos (decidido)**

**Hinata (decidida): Si vamos.**

Y así tomándose de la mano ambos shinobis se dirigieron de prisa al sitio hacia donde se encaminaba el carruaje a toda velocidad con el fin de prestar su ayuda aquellas personas que iban dentro y que ahora se encontraban en peligro de muerte.

Al llegar a una de las pendientes de la montaña, ambos pudieron observar con claridad como el carruaje iba saliente abajo y se encaminaba hacia uno de los desfiladeros mientras que el cochero luchaba arduamente por controlar a los desenfrenados caballos que corrían a gran velocidad sobre el camino.

Al ver esto Naruto exclamo.

**Naruto (serio): Hay que detener ese carruaje o esas personas caerán al vació, Hinata tu quédate aquí yo iré auxiliarlos y una vez que los haya detenido revisa si hay algún herido.**

**Hinata (asintiendo con la cabeza): Bien Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Bien, aquí voy, kage no bushin jutsu.**

Y de la nada y ante la sorpresa de los ocupantes de aquel extraño carruaje una decena de Naruto apareció frente al carruaje y colocándole a manera muro humano, los clones de sombra acompañados del original quien era él que se encontraba a la cabeza, lograron detener el avance mortal de aquel carruaje ante la mirada atónita tanto del cochero como de los pasajeros que no podían dar crédito a lo que apreciaban sus ojos.

Una vez pasada la conmoción, Hinata se acerco al lugar para hacer exactamente lo que Naruto lo había pedido y al ver no nadie en el carruaje esta malherido, los ocupantes del mismo se apresuró a dirigirles la palabra aquellas personas que los había salvando, siendo la primera en hacerlo un bella joven de ropas elegantes quien se encontraba acompañada en esos momentos tanto por su nana una señora ya grande de edad, así como por un joven de aspecto modesto que lucia muy nervioso.

**Naruto (llegando al sitio u colocándose junto a Hinata): ¿Están todos bien?**

Y en eso la primera en hablar fue la hermosa joven.

**Jovencita (tono cortes): Si estamos todos bien y todo eso fue gracias a su valiosa ayuda, no sabemos como agradecerles el que nos hayan salvado la vida.**

**Hinata (tono educado y cortes): No tienen nada que agradecernos fue un placer.**

**Naruto (voz entusiasta y sonriendo): Así es de veraz, además de que es parte de nuestra labor como shinobis de Konoha.**

Al escuchar el nombre de la villa el joven que las acompaña intervino en la conversación diciendo:

**Joven (alzando la voz y sorprendido): Konoha, han dicho que ustedes son shinobis de Konoha.**

**Hinata (sorprendida por la reacción del joven): Si así es.**

**Joven (tono de suplica): Por favor quisiéramos pedirles que nos lleven con su Hokage.**

**Naruto y Hinata (sorprendiéndose al unísono): Eh.**

**Jovencita (suplicando también): Si por favor, llévennos a conocer a la Lady Tsunade es un asunto de vida o muerte para nosotros por favor**

**Hinata (sorprendida): Pero es que nosotros**

**Naruto (serio): Esperen un momento, acabamos de conocerlos y no sabemos ni quienes son así que por más que lo pidan no podemos llevarlos a conocer así como así a la abuela Tsunade, primero díganos sus nombres.**

**Jovencita: Por supuesto, perdone nuestra falta de modales, nos presentaremos, mi nombre Miyako, Miyako Miyasaki, hija del señor feudal del pueblo de la Luna, Hayao Miyazaki, y la otra dama es mi nana, Kana y el joven es…**

**Joven (tono fuerte y serio): Hirono Hamichi.**

**Naruto: Ya veo pues permítanos ahora presentarnos a nosotros, ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga, y yo soy ni más ni menos que el ninja No.1 de toda la villa de la Hoja, (tono presuntuoso), Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Hinata (sonrojada por lo aventurado de la presentación): Naruto-kun. **

**Naruto: Pero que sucede Hinata, acaso dije algo malo.**

**Hinata (apenada): No es eso, sólo que pienso que no deberías decir las cosas tan abiertamente.**

**Miyako (haciendo un gesto formal de agradecimiento): Es un placer conocerlos a ambos.**

**Hinata (realizando el mismo gesto que Miyako en respuesta): El gusto es nuestro.**

**Naruto: Y díganos amigos, ahora que sabemos quienes son y de donde vienen, puedo preguntarles para que quieren ver tan urgentemente a la abuela.**

**Miyako (apenada y con voz entrecortada): Bueno eso es algo que nosotros…**

Hirono al notar el nerviosismo de Miyako, decidió de nuevo intervenir en la conversación.

**Hirono (serio): Eso es algo que nos gustaría hablar en persona con la Hokage, sino les molesta.**

Naruto y Hinata intrigados por la contestación, decidieron acceder a su petición de y con condujeron directo hacia la villa para ver a la quinta Hokage.

Despacho de la Hokage

**Tsunade (intrigada): ¿Vinieron hacerme una petición de ayuda?**

**Miyako: Así es Lady Tsunade, nuestra villa de la Luna, corre un grave peligro a manos de ese hombre, Zoka Kubawara.**

**Tsunade: ¿Zoka Kubawara dijiste?**

**Hirono (tono furioso): Así es ese hombre trata de apoderarse de nuestra tierra para si explotarla a su antojo y hacerse de mucha riqueza.**

**Naruto: Abuela, ¿sabes acerca de la persona de la hablan estos 2?**

**Tsunade: Si así es, Zoka Kubawara es un extorsionista y manipulador que amaso una gran fortuna a base de engaños que hizo a gente con mucho dinero, para así robarles sus propiedades y luego apostar grandes sumas en juegos ilegales.**

**Naruto (sorprendido): Oh, entonces como dices ese sujeto en un jugador, como tu abuela.**

Al escuchar tal comentario la vena en la frente de Tsunade se sobresalto, y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto como castigo a su falta de educación.

**Naruto (tirado en suelo todo adolorido y con un gran chichón en la cabeza): Auch.**

**Hinata (preocupada): Naruto-Kun.**

**Tsunade: Para que se te quite lo insolente.**

**Tsunade (asumiendo una postura recta): Bueno volviendo al asunto en cuestión, por que ese hombre tiene tanto interés en un lugar tan pequeño como el pueblo de la Luna, (volteando a ver a Miyako) Miyako-chan, como hija del señor feudal tal vez tú puedas decirme algo.**

**Miyako (apenada): Lo siento mucho Lady Tsunade no se nada al respecto, pero lo que si se, es que sino nos ayuda entonces yo tendré que cas…**

**Tsunade (intrigada): ¿Tendrás que? sino me dices que de se trata todo eso no podré ayudarlos.**

**Miyako (apenada): Si lo se es que yo…**

En eso Hirono interrumpió.

**Hirono: Permíteme que sea yo, quien se lo diga todo Miyako.**

**Hirono: Hace tiempo el pueblo de Luna se encontraba en crisis, muchos cultivos se perdieron y la gente comenzó abandonar sus hogares para no morir de hambre, el sr. Miyazaki, hizo todo lo posible pero aun así con su reducida fortuna no era capaz de mantener a tantas personas por lo que pidió apoyo a otros señores feudales pero siempre fue rechazado, hasta que hace unos pocos meses ese hombre Kuwabara se presento en el pueblo y accedió a brindar su ayuda económica, con el cual el sr. Miyazaki puedo salvar al pueblo y sus habitantes, pero a cambio.**

**Tsunade (intrigada): ¿A cambio de que?**

**Hirono (molesto e indignado): A cambio de que el sr. Miyazaki entregara a su única hija Miyako en matrimonio con él.**

**Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade (sorprendidos): ¡Que¡**

**Hirono: Ese fue el acuerdo que tuvo que hacer el sr. Miyazaki, a cambio de poder proteger al pueblo de la Luna.**

**Hinata (conmovida): Eso es horrible.**

**Tsunade: Ahora entiendo, pero eso aun no responde mi pregunta, debe haber una razón más de por que Kuwabara este tan interesado en el pueblo de la Luna.**

**Hirono (arrodillándose y con voz de suplica): Por favor Lady Tsunade, le pido que nos ayude en esto, por favor se lo suplico.**

**Naruto (sorprendido al ver tal escena): Hirono-nichan.**

**Miyako (conmovida hasta las lágrimas): Hirono-kun.**

**Hirono (suplicando y mientras de sus ojos se denotan varias lagrimas): Por favor se lo suplico Tsunade, necesitamos su ayuda en esto, créanme que no podría soportar el hecho de que Miyako tuviera que casarse por obligación con ese mal hombre, por que yo, por que yo…**

**Miyako (arrojándose al piso para abrazar a Hirono quien hecho un mar de lágrimas, llora sobre el pecho de la joven que también esta llorando): Hirono-kun, Hirono-kun.**

**Tsunade (pensativa): ¿Ustedes se aman, no es cierto?**

**Miyako (llorando mientras sostiene a Hirono quien no puede dejar de llorar profusamente): Si, lo amo.**

**Tsunade: Entonces por que no son sinceros y se lo dicen tanto a tu padre como a ese hombre Miyako-chan.**

**Miyako: Por que mi padre ha accedido al compromiso y aunque el es un hombre bueno y justo, estoy segura que no podría hacerlo desistir de cumplir con su palabra, además como pueden ver Hirono no es un miembro de las clases altas, pero aun así decidimos vivir un romance a escondidas.**

**Tsunade (intuitiva y seria): Aun a pesar de que ambos sabían de que tal vez su amor no podría ser correspondido y ni aceptado por otros.**

**Miyako (tono triste y mirada de resignación): Así es.**

**Hirono: Aun sabiendo esto no me arrepiento de nada, amo a Miyako con todo mi corazón y si puedo hacer algo para salvarla de esa absurda petición lo haré, aunque eso signifique que no pueda verla más.**

**Miyako: Hirono-kun, (arrojándose ahora ella llorosa a sus brazos y abrazándose mutuamente)**

Esta escena sin lugar a dudas conmovió los corazón de todos pospresentes en especial de Naruto, que al ser testigo de tal profesa prueba de valor y cariño por alguien querido no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y sintió que era su deber no sólo como ninja, sino como hombre el hacer algo para ayudarlos con su problema.

**Naruto (enfadado y serio): Abuela Tsunade, no podemos dejar las cosas así, hay que hacer algo para ayudarles, no sólo a ellos, sino a todo el pueblo de la Luna.**

**Naruto (decidido): Así que por favor envíame a investigar que es lo que pasa es ese lugar.**

**Hinata (asombrada): Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto (alzando la voz): Abuela.**

Tsunade tras meditarlo profundamente varios segundos, finalmente rompió el silencio en el que estaba.

**Tsunade: Muy bien, lo he decidido Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, como Hokage les doy la siguiente misión, ir al pueblo de la Luna e investigar que esta tramando ese hombre, Zoka Kuwabara.**

**Naruto (feliz): Genial.**

**Hinata (reservada y serena): Como ordene Hokage-sama.**

**Hirono (abrazando a Miyako con una leve sonrisa en su rostro): Gracias, Lady Tsunade**.

**Miyako (aunque algo llorosa pero mostrando también un semblante de alegría por la noticia). Si muchas gracias por ayudarnos.**

**Tsunade: Escuchen Naruto y Hinata, esta será una misión de infiltración y búsqueda de información así que tendrán que pasar desapercibidos, para no causar sospechas, por lo que ambos tendrán que ir disfrazados. **

**Hinata y Naruto (respondiendo al unísono): Si.**

Y así Naruto y Hinata accedieron a tomar una misión cuyo objetivo aun sigue cubierto en el velo de misterio y en el que todavía habrá que sortear por muchos peligros para llegar a la tan ansiada conclusión.

Continuara…


	3. MIRANDO LA LUNA LLENA

**Capitulo 3: Mirando la luna llena**

Despacho del Hokage, Aldea de Konoha

**Tsunade: Muy bien como dije antes esta será una misión infiltración y búsqueda de información así que tendrán que disfrazarse para no llamar la atención.**

**Naruto (animado): Muy bien hagámoslo.**

**Tsunade: Espera un poco Naruto, si en verdad queremos saber lo que se trae entre manos Kuwabara, deberemos acercarnos lo más posible a él para obtener toda la información que podamos, así que… (mirando de reojo a Hinata).**

**Tsunade (voz curiosa): Dime Hinata supongo que dominas la técnica de transformación cierto.**

**Hinata (algo sorprendida por la pregunta): Ah si, pero por que me lo pregunta Tsunade-sama.**

**Tsunade: Por que serás tú la encargada de investigar en persona al propio Kuwabara.**

**Naruto (sorprendido): Eh **

**Hinata (sorprendida): ¿Pero como?**

**Tsunade (riendo). Muy fácil, tú te disfrazaras como lady Miyako, dado que son de la misma edad y también de la misma compleción, y confió plenamente en tus habilidades para poder transformarte a la perfección.**

**Shizune: Oh ya entiendo lo que planea Hokage-sama, si Hinata esta cerca de ese hombre, podrá enterarse de todo lo que suceda sin que él se de cuenta.**

**Tsunade: Así es y una vez que tengamos suficiente información podremos actuar como mejor nos convengan según la situación.**

**Miyako (alegre): En serio eso seria…**

**Naruto: Esperen un momento, abuela se que tu plan no es malo, pero no esta has puesto a pensar un poco en el peligro que llegara a correr Hinata si ese tal Kuwabara se entera de que ella no es la verdadera Miyako-nechan.**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun.**

**Miyako: Naruto-san.**

**Naruto: Entiendo que toda misión es peligroso, pero pienso que exponer alguien de esa forma tan audaz seria… (en eso Hinata ponen gentilmente su dedo sobre la boca de Naruto con el fin de silenciarlo un momento)**

**Hinata: Naruto, entiendo tu sentimiento en verdad agradezco tu preocupación, pero sabes pensé en lo que dijiste antes de que no podemos dejar que algo tan hermoso como el amor que sientes estos 2 personas (refiriéndose a Miyako y Hirono) se vea obstruido por las absurdos deseos de alguien mas, es por eso que yo también deseo con todo mi corazón al igual que tú ayudarlos con su problema, sin importar los riesgos que deba correr.**

**Naruto (anonadado por la gran determinación de su amada): ¡ Hinata ¡**

**Tsunade (pensado internamente): Esa chica sin duda tiene un gran corazón, justo como su madre, no cabe duda que ella es la chica ideal para un cabeza hueca como Naruto.**

**Hinata (riendo): Entonces esforcémonos al máximo, eh Naruto-kun**

**Naruto (voz optimista y entusiasmado): Oh si lo haremos de veraz.**

**Tsunade (voz de mando y mirada seria): Muy bien ahora que finalmente esta decido, ambos partirán mañana temprano, así que prepárense para la misión.**

**Naruto y Hinata (al unísono): Si.**

**Miyako (llorando de felicidad): Gracias a todos por ayudarnos.**

**Hirono: Si en verdad se los agradecemos mucho.**

Termina flashback, volviendo al tiempo presente.

**Naruto (voz irónica): Y así fue como llegamos a esta situación tan peculiar.**

**Hinata (recostada sobre el pecho de Naruto): Si tienes razón. **

La noche seguía su curso y tras varios minutos de completo silencio y tranquilidad.

**Hinata (separándose un poco de Naruto pero sin dejar de tomarle la mano): Bueno creo que es hora de que regrese a la casa del señor Miyazaki, ya que si se dan cuenta de que me fui a mitad de la noche podrían sospechar algo. **

**Naruto: Bien, yo mientras tanto seguiré observando un poco más a esos tipos de la montaña, creo que andan tras algo muy grande y averiguaré lo que es.**

**Hinata (preocupada): Ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Descuida en cuento sepa algo le informare a la abuela Tsunade, tal como lo ordeno.**

**Hinata: Muy bien me voy.**

De pronto Naruto jalo endeblemente a Hinata para así poder abrazarla, cabe señalar que dicha acción fue bastante sorpresiva para la joven Hyuga quien atónita y ligeramente sonrojada no pudo responder siquiera a la acción tan repentina del rubio.

**Naruto (serio y tono de preocupación mientras la abraza fuertemente): Hinata cuídate.**

**Hinata (conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas mientras también se abraza fuertemente a él): Naruto-kun, si lo tendré**

**Y tras decir eso Hinata se separa de Naruto nuevamente y esta vez sin decir nada comienza su camino de regreso a la casa Miyazaki, mientras que un callado y sereno Naruto, la observa irse por el camino no sin antes manifestar cierto aire de tristeza.**

**Naruto (dándose vuelta y poniendo su semblante serio): Muy bien ahora a continuar con la misión de veraz.**

Poco tiempo después Hinata, nuevamente transformada en Miyako, entra sigilosamente en la residencia Miyazaki, y cuando estabas a la afueras de la habitación que le correspondía a la joven, no pudo evitar alzar su mirada para observar a la hermosa luna llena que apuntalaba en el firmamento nocturno.

**Hinata (con cierto deslumbro por lo hermoso de la vista): No me había fijado que…**

De pronto una voz familiar se escucha en el lugar.

**Voz: Es una hermosa noche de luna llena no lo crees linda.**

**Miyako: Ah padre eres tu, ¿que haces levantado tan noche?**

**Miyazaki: Eso mismo iba yo a preguntarte hija mía, ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?**

**Miyako (voz serena y amable): Bueno a decir verdad no podía dormir del todo y decidí dar un pequeño paseo, pero después no pude evitar ver lo hermosa que esta la luna esta noche.**

**Miyazaki: Entiendo hija, a mi también me sucede lo mismo por eso siempre acostumbro a venir aquí cuando hay luna llena, y es que al mirar lo hermosa que es, no puedo evitar sentir una paz interior que aleja todas mis problemas y eso es algo que debo agradecerle eternamente a tu madre.**

**Miyako (intrigada): ¿Mi madre?**

**Miyazaki: Así es hija, ella fue la que me enseño lo bello que es apreciar las noche de luna llena como estas y siempre que miro una, no puedo evitar recordar a tu madre sin duda una mujer admirable en todos los sentidos, nunca habrá alguien como ella a quien haya amado tanto.**

**Miyako (sorprendida al ver como de lo ojos del viejo Miyazaki comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas tras recordar a su esposa ya fallecida): ¡Padre¡**

**Miyazaki (cambiando su mirada y secando rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos): Pero bueno creo que ha sido suficiente recuerdos por hoy no lo crees hija mía, anda ve adormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Miyako: Como ordenes querido padre (haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto).**

**Miyako: Con tu permiso.**

**Miyazaki (sonriendo y con voz amable): Que duermas bien hija mía.**

Miyako entra a su habitación mientras que el sr. Miyazaki continúa observando detenidamente el cielo nocturno.

**Miyazaki (pensativo mientras mira fijamente la luna llena): Espero estar haciendo lo correcto Midori.**

Entre tanto en la habitación de Miyako.

**Hinata (con una mirada pensativa pero a su vez melancólica tras recordar momentáneamente a su verdadera madre): Madre**

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba de nuevo vigilando las cercanías del monte Otawa.

**Naruto (hablando para si mismo): Bueno si esos tipos hacen lo mismo que las noches pasadas de seguro tomaran este camino para ir la montaña, esta vez me asegurare de espiarlos muy bien para saber que se traen entre manos.**

En eso se escucha varios murmullos de personas provenientes del camino de la montaña.

**Naruto (hablando sólo): Son ellos, lo sabia bien es hora de trabajar.**

Naruto se esconde entre las copas de árboles mientras un pequeño grupo de ninjas rebeldes se aproximan al sitio.

**Ninja 1: Oh vaya nos espera otra jornada larga esta noche.**

**Ninja 2: Así es y siguiera siendo de esta manera hasta que encontremos ese tesoro oculto del que tanto habla Genzo.**

**Naruto (bastante intrigado tras escuchar lo anterior): ¿Tesoro oculto?**

**Ninja 3: ¿Y es seguro que el tesoro ese se encuentre en la montaña?**

**Ninja 2: De acuerdo con los mapas que tiene Genzo y que le fueron proporcionados por el mismo Kuwabara, así parece ser.**

**Ninja 1: Ojala que demos con el rápido ya llevamos una semana excavando en la montaña y no hemos encontrada nada aun.**

**Ninja 3: Si eso espero también.**

**Ninja 2: Ya dejen de charlar entre ustedes y apresuren el paso, sino Genzo se enfadara con nosotros.**

**Ninja 1 y 3: Si esta bien.**

Después de que lo ninjas se fueron, Naruto salio de su escondite y contrariado por lo que había escuchado pensó.

**Naruto (pensativo mientras habla en voz alta): Tal como lo suponía el abuela Tsunade, ese viejo de Kuwabara esta tras algo y me imagino que el compromiso con Miyako-onechan es sólo una fachada para esconder sus planes para el tesoro que se encuentra dentro del monte Otawa.**

**Naruto: Bien, será mejor que le informe esto a la abuela, cuanto antes, para saber que es lo que hay que hacer.**

**Naruto (haciendo sellos con sus manos): Jutsu de invocación, aparece ahora.**

**El jutsu se activa y aparece frente a Naruto una pequeña rana mensajera.**

**Rana: Oh eres tú Naruto, hace tiempo que no te veía para que me has llamado.**

**Naruto (serio): Necesito que lleves un mensaje a la abuela Tsunade, Gamashiro, es muy urgente.**

**Gamashiro: Ya veo debe ser algo importante, muy bien llevare el mensaje, átalo a mi espalda iré de inmediato a Konoha.**

**Naruto (atando el mensaje a la espalda de la rana): Bien ya esta, cuento contigo Gamashiro.**

**Gamashiro (sonriendo): Claro, ya me voy.**

La rana hace también unos sellos y posteriormente desaparece en el acto.

**Naruto (preocupado): Buena suerte Gamashiro.**

De pronto el semblante en la cara de Naruto cambia a una mucho mas serio al mismo tiempo de que acaba de percatarse de que alguien lo observa con detenimiento.

**Naruto: Vaya y yo que pensé que había mejorado en mis tácticas de encubrimiento, pero veo que no fue así, ya que pudiste encontrarme fácilmente.**

**Ninja: Sabia que había un ratón merodeando la madriguera, pero eso se termina ahora.**

**Naruto (tono sarcástico): Oh en serio eso quisiera verlo Genzo.**

Mientras en la residencia Miyazaki, una inquieta Hinata se encontraba recostada en la habitación de Miyako y mirando hacia por ventana a la luna llena brillante en todo su esplendor.

**Hinata (pensativa y preocupada): Me pregunto si Naruto estará bien.**

**Entre tanto Naruto, saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles evadiendo los muchos shurinkens que Genzo le lanzaba.**

**Naruto (bloqueando varios shurinkens usando su kunai): Oh vaya eres bueno en esto viejo, de veraz.**

**Genzo (riendo sarcásticamente): Ah y nos has visto lo mejor mocoso, prueba esto.**

**Genzo (haciendo sellos con sus manos): Estilo de tierra, jutsu lluvia de lodo.**

De pronto Genzo despide varios disparos rápidos de lodo por su boca hacia Naruto, los cuales logra evitar mientras comienza a correr con rumbo directo al Monte Otawa.

**Naruto (preocupado): Rayos ese tipo, sus ataques no podré evitarlos por mucho, si sigo así no pod…oh maldición (siendo alcanzado por una de los disparos de lodo de Genzo, con el cual atrapa una de su piernas.)**

**Naruto (haciendo esfuerzo por liberar su pierna del suelo): Pero que rayos, no puedo liberarme, este lodo esta sumamente pegajoso.**

**Gnezo: Veo que finalmente fuiste alcanzado por mi técnica, que mal por ti, ya que este el lugar justo que había planeado.**

**Naruto (molesto): ¿Que habías planeado?, ¿a que te refieres con eso viejo?**

**Genzo: Este es lugar en donde te enterrare, ahora toma esto (haciendo varios sellos más que sus manos)**

De pronto cerca de Naruto comienza a escucharse ciertos ruidos peculiares que de inmediato el joven reconoce.

**Naruto (muy sorprendido al escuchar): Pero si eso es… **

Y en acto varios sellos explosivos aparecen frente al Uzumaki quien atónito no puede dar juicio a lo que ve con sus ojos.

**Naruto (atónito): No puede ser son sellos explosivos.**

**Genzo (voz y mirada sádica): Muere.**

Tras realizar el último sello con sus manos, todos los explosivos alrededor de Naruto detonan, provocando un gran estruendo en todo el lugar.

Una gran nube de humo y polvo se extiende a varios metros a la redonda.

Algunos minutos después el polvo se disipa permitiendo apreciar un enorme y profundo agujero donde se encontraba Naruto,

**Genzo (en uno de los bordes de dicho agujero): Espero que te guste tu fría y oscura tumba, ninja de Konoha, ja ja ja.**

Tras decir esto Genzo se retiro del sitio, mientras que el oscuro fondo de aquel agujero una desesperada mano hacia el débil intento de salir a la superficie desde los escombros, para después quedarse completamente inmóvil.

Por otro lado en Konoha en el despacho del Hokage.

**Tsunade (leyendo detenidamente el mensaje enviado por Naruto por medio de Gamashiro): Ya veo, así que de eso se trataba.**

**Shizune (intrigada): Eh disculpe Tsunade-sama, que dice Naruto-kun en su mensaje.**

**Tsunade (preocupada): Tal como imagine ese zorro astuto de Kuwabara va tras el tesoro escondido del monte Otawa.**

**Shizune (confundida): ¿El tesoro del monte Otawa?**

**Tsunade: Pero si va tras eso, entonces Naruto y Hinata estan… **

**Tsunade (con voz ronca y tono autoritario) Shizune, que haces de pie, ve y llama a esos 3, debemos enviarle ayuda de inmediato a esos jóvenes, ya que pueden que estén en un grave peligro.**

**Shizune (saliendo de la habitación de forma apurada): Ah si voy enseguida.**

**Tsunade (mordiéndose uno de sus dedos en señal de preocupación): Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto** (mientras su mano cubre el resultado de la lotería local, donde ella obtuvo el número ganar de un viaje con todo pagado a una isla paradisíaca)

Continuara…


	4. TSUKI NO MIKO Y EL MANANTIAL

**Capitulo 4: La Tsuki no Miko y el manantial misterioso**

Despacho del Hokage, Aldea de Konoha

**Tsunade (mirada y voz seria): Muy bien eso son los pormenores de la misión, espero que con lo que han escuchando, entiendan bien cual es su misión.**

**Voz 1: Por supuesto, aunque se que será problemático, estoy de acuerdo en aceptar la misión.**

**Voz 2: Yo también, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una misión tan interesante como esta.**

**Voz: 3: Espero que pueda comer muchas cosas ricas durante el viaje.**

**Voz: 2: Que tú no piensas en otra cosa que no sea la comida Chouji.**

**Chouji (apenado): Bueno perdona, pero no es para que te enfades demasiado Ino.**

**Voz: Como puede ver Hokage-sama, todos los miembros del equipo 10, el trío INO-SHIKA-CHO, estamos listos para ir a la villa de la Luna.**

**Tsunade: Muy bien Shikamaru, por favor dense prisa, Hinata y Naruto pueden estar en grave peligro.**

**Ino y Chouji (al unísono): Muy bien**

**Shikamaru (pensativo): Pero antes de partir quisiera hacerle una última pregunta Hokage-sama.**

**Tsunade (intrigada): ¿Que es lo que sucede'**

**Shikamaru: ¿Por que no nos dice todo lo que sabe con respecto al asunto en la villa de Luna?**

**Tsunade: ¿A que te refieres?**

**Shikamaru (sereno y voz seria): Eh analizado todo sus movimientos mientras nos comunicaba los objetivos de la misión y por sus diferentes gestos, puedo deducir que usted sabe mas de lo que no ha dicho, así que le pido de favor que me cuente todo, ya que de lo contrario no puedo asegúrale el completo éxito de la misión a reserva de la falta de información sobre la misma, así que por favor cuéntenos todo lo que sepa.**

**Tsunade (resignada): Ah ya veo que es difícil tratar de ocultarte algo Shikamaru, muy bien les contare todo lo que se al respecto, pero antes respóndanme algo, que saben acerca de la leyenda de la Tsuki no Miko (la sacerdotisa de la luna).**

Shikamaru (intrigado): Eh, ¿Tsuki no miko?

**Chouji (confundido): ¿Que eso no es el nombre de algún dulce?**

**Ino (molesta): Pero que tonto eres Chouji, Tsuki no miko es una leyenda muy famosa en el país del Fuego que ha sido contada por generaciones entre los aldeanos.**

**Chouji (curiosa): ¿Y todo como sabes de eso Ino?**

**Ino (sonrojada): Bueno veraz cuando era niña mi madre me contaba mucho sobre esa historia, ya que era muy hermosa.**

**Shikamaru (curioso): ¿Y como va esa historia?**

**Tsunade: Te contare…**

Entre tanto…

**Naruto (envuelto completamente por oscuridad): ¿Donde estoy? **

Y de pronto comienza a escucharse una pequeña voz que empieza a llamarlo por su nombre a manera de eco, haciendo cada vez más clara a medida que el sonido aumentaba.

**Naruto (pensando): Una voz, alguien me esta llamando, ¿pero de quien será? **

Mientras la voz continuaba llamándolo una y otra vez cada vez en un tono más agradable

**Voz: Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto (pensado): ¿Esa voz, acaso es… Hinata?**

Y de pronto a la memoria de Naruto viene los recuerdos de aquella dramática escena en Konoha ocurrida hace algunos años, durante el ataque de Pain a la villa.

Al recordar esto Naruto rápidamente despierta gritando el nombre de su amada.

**Naruto (despertando de su inconciencia): Hinata noooooo...**

**Naruto (agitado): ¿Pero que fue todo eso…un sueño? y ¿donde estoy? como es que llegue aquí.**

En ese momento Naruto recuerda su encuentro con el hombre de Kuwabara, Genzo y como este le tendió una trampa haciéndolo caer por un enorme agujero en el subsuelo.

**Naruto (serio): Ya lo recuerdo, caí aquí por culpa de ese ninja que contrato Kuwabara**

**Naruto (hablando para si mismo): Bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante es que debo salir de aquí rápido ya que sino…Hinata estará en grave peligro.**

**Naruto (mientras hace el esfuerzo de salir de entre las rocas): No…no permitiré que ella sufra algo así de nuevo, tengo que salir de aquí….**

**Y en instantes los ojos de Naruto cambian a modo sennin y gracias a ello logra haberse paso de entre el cúmulo de rocas donde se encontraba atrapado.**

**Naruto (volviendo a la normalidad): Vaya lo logre, ahora a salir de este lugar, pero eto…esta todo muy oscuro y casi no puedo nada, por lo que veo esta debe ser una cueva muy profunda.**

**Naruto (viniéndole una idea): Ya lo tengo, que bueno que la oba-chan insistió en que viniéramos bien preparados a esta misión y traje conmigo algunas de estas bengalas.**

Naruto enciende la bengala y un segmento de la gruta de ilumina.

**Naruto (alegrándose un poco): Así esta mejor, de veraz, bueno ahora que haré, puedo sentir un leve brisa por aquí (señalando con su dedo hacia el lado derecho), así que por ahí debe haber estar la salida de esta cueva, pues bien en marcha.**

Y así Naruto comenzó a recorrer los oscuros recónditos de aquella extraña cueva, mientras que volviendo a Konoha.

**Tsunade (serena): Se dice que hace mucho tiempo antes de que el país de fuego se instaura como tal, en un valle cercano al Monte Otawa, ocurrió un extraño acontecimiento que nadie pudo explicar pero de la noche a la mañana un extraño manantial emergió de nada en ese lugar.**

**Shikamaru (intrigado): ¿Un manantial dice? **

**Tsunade: Así es, pero no se trataba de un manantial cualquiera este manantial se decía que tenia propiedades altamente curativas y otros sorprendentes poderes, lo que hizo que fuera blanco de curiosos y cazadores de fortuna que deseaban aprovecharse de ello, pero lo que muy pocos ignoraban es que manantial era altamente resguardado por una sacerdotisa que apareció poco después de que el manantial se formara y durante un tiempo alejo a todos aquellos que quisieran hacerse del manantial**.

**Tsunade: Poco a poco la gente que vivía en esa zona prospero y se pensó que era en parte a la buena fortuna que les brindaba aquel manantial y a las bendiciones que la sacerdotisa hacia en favor de los aldeanos, por lo que en agradecimiento comenzaron a llamarla Tsuki no Miko.**

**Tsunade: Al poco tiempo un joven terrateniente de tierras lejanas vino a verla y se dice que desde entonces la joven quedo perdidamente enamorada de él, lo que cual propicio que descuidara sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa hacia el cuidado del manantial y de la villa de la Luna. **

**Tsunade: Esto por obvias razones provoco el descontento entre los aldeanos quienes poco a poco comenzaron a perder la fe en ella, obligándola a vivir en soledad en las cercanías del manantial, pero lo realmente trágico de esta historia sucedió poco después cuando la sacerdotisa descubrió que el hombre quién había amado tanto, la había engañado tras casarse con otra mujer por interés, esto sin duda devasto a la joven quien en un arranque de celos decidió que si ella no era feliz, nadie más en al aldea lo seria la gozar de los privilegios que le otorgaba el manantial, , por lo que decidió ocultarlo para siempre y con ello sus misteriosos y grandes poderes de manos de extrañas, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia y junto el, la Tsuki no miko también desapareció de la historia para convertirse así en un leyenda.**

**Ino: Ahora entiendo por que nuestra kunoichis senseis en la academia mencionaba a menudo que era importante para nosotros las mujeres apartar todos los lazos emocionales.**

**Shizune (seria): Así es Ino, esta historia ha inspirado por mucho tiempo a la formación del carácter que debe tener toda kunoichi, dado que nosotras por nuestra condición de mujeres somos más propensas a dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones.**

**Shikamaru (sereno): Todo eso ha sido muy ilustrativo Tsunade-sama, pero aun no contestado a mi pregunta que le hice hace un momento, que tiene que ver todo esto con la misión que la asigno a Naruto y Hinata.**

**Shikamaru tras pensar meticulosamente en asunto un momento.**

**Shikamaru (sorprendido): A menos que se trate de…**

**Tsunade: Veo que lo has intuido perfectamente Shikamaru, en efecto me temo que el tesoro por el que esta detrás Kuwabara sea el mismo manantial de la historia.**

**Ino (sorprendida): Eh ¿pero será eso posible?**

**Chouji (confundido): Pero pensé que todo era un cuento.**

**Shizune: En este mundo mucha de nuestras leyendas están inspiradas en hechos reales, por eso…**

**Tsunade: No cabe la posibilidad de que tanto el manantial como la sacerdotisa existieron realmente.**

**Shikamaru (intrigado): Pero hay algo que no encaja, si esos hombres están tras algo, tal como menciono Naruto en su informe, también existe la posibilidad de que ni ellos mismos sepan lo que están buscando o al menos tengan una idea equivocada.**

**Tsunade: Es cierto y es debido a esa razón, que los riesgos de la misión se han incrementado, por lo que no podemos estar seguro de los peligros que corren tanto Hinata como Naruto al estar en ese lugar es por eso que lo he llamado muchachos.**

**Shikamaru (sonriendo levemente): Entiendo y ahora que sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber, creo que no será tan problemático brindarles ayuda a nuestros amigos, ¿no están de acuerdo Ino, Chouji?**

**Chouji (asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de afirmación): Oh si.**

**Ino (contenta): Por supuesto.**

**Shikamaru: Bien en visto de que no hay mas que hablar nos dirigimos a ahora la aldea de la Luna, es hora de partir trío INO-SHIKA-CHO.**

**Ino y Chouji (al unísono): Si.**

**Tsunade: Te lo encargo mucho Shikamaru.**

Mientras volviendo con Naruto en la caverna.

**Naruto (hablando para si mismo): Rayos parece como si estuviera caminando en círculos por horas y no llego a ningún lado, parece ser que esta caverna es más larga y profunda de lo que imagine y para empeorar las cosas esta es la ultima bengala que me queda después de que se apague quedare completamente a oscuras.**

Pero de pronto de la nada una fuerte brisa de aire resoplo cerca de Naruto.

**Naruto (sorprendido): Eh puedo escuchar el viento soplar en aquella dirección más adelante, lo que significa que…por ahí debe estar la salida de esta cueva.**

**Naruto (animado): Que bien ahora podré saldré de aquí.**

Y sin pensarlo Naruto corre en dirección al origen de aquella corriente de aire.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, la luz de bengala de Naruto se apaga dejándolo nuevamente a oscuras.

**Naruto (molesto): Rayos, ¿ahora como voy a guiarme en esta oscuridad?, bueno ni que hacer, tendré que hacer caso a mis oídos y seguir el sonido de viento.**

Naruto emprende de nuevo su camino, siendo más cauteloso en su andar debido a la oscuridad pero tras dar varios pasos al frente, este tropieza de lleno con unas rocas en piso que lo hacen perder el equilibrio cayendo cuesta bajo por una ligera pendiente inclinada que lo arroja varios metros más adelante

**Naruto (adolorido mientras se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza): Auggh, eso me dolió, pero eh…**

Grande fue la sorpresa para Naruto tras darse cuenta que en ese sitio a donde había caído, se encontraba bastante iluminado a causa de las estalactitas cristalinas que se hallan por doquier parte de la cueva.

**Naruto (sorprendido mientras se reincorpora y comienza inspeccionar el sitio): Vaya no sabia que en este lugar hubiera piedras tan brillantes, sin duda es una vista muy hermosa.**

De pronto el joven shinobi denota algo en las cercanías.

**Naruto (curioso): Eh ¿que podrá ser eso que se ve adelante?, imposible acaso es…**

Naruto corre a este el sitio solo para percatarse que en ese lugar también había…

**Naruto (atónito): Es una manantial, pero como es que puede ver un manantial como este en un lugar así, esto es bastante extraño, de veraz.**

**Naruto (riendo con ironía): Bueno creo que ya que esta esto aquí, creo que lo aprovechare y me daré un buen trago con el agua de aquí ya que estoy algo sediento.**

Y apenas Naruto se había inclinado para comenzar beber del manantial, una voz emergió de nada.

**Voz: Detente inmediatamente, no puede beber de esta manantial ya que este es un ligar sagrado y no esta permitido a los extraños acercarse.**

**Naruto (volteando la mirada para ver a la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz): ¿Pero quien eres tú ne-chan?**

**Mujer: Yo soy la guardiana de este manantial sagrado, yo soy la Tsuki no miko.**

**Naruto (intrigado): ¿Tsuki no miko?**

Continuara…


	5. REVELACIONES INCIERTAS

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones inciertas**

Manantial secreto en las profundices del monte Otawa

**Naruto (sorprendido y confundido a la vez): ¿Tsuki no Miko?, ¿Manantial sagrado? **

**Miko (voz autoritaria): Así es, este es un lugar sagrado, que esta prohibido a cualquier extraño.**

**Naruto (tono inocente): Eh, pues vera yo no soy un extraño, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy un ninja de Konoha.**

**Miko: ¿Konoha?**

**Naruto: Así es, acaso la conoces.**

**Miko (desviando la mirada): No, pero he escuchado hablar de ella.**

**Naruto: Pues en un lugar como este lo dudo, dime ne-chan que hace una mujer como usted en un lugar tan solitario y escondido.**

**Miko: Pero que insolente, no sabes que soy un personaje muy importante en estas tierras.**

**Naruto (curioso): Oh en serio, discúlpame pero nos e mucho acerca de estos lugares, como veraz si estoy aquí es por que estoy cumpliendo una misión muy importante para el señor Miyazaki.**

**Miko (mirada y voz autoritaria): A mi no me importa en lo más mínimo eso, como ya te dije eres un extraño y esta prohibido que estés aquí, así que márchate ahora.**

**Naruto: Bueno si así lo quieres mi iré cuanto antes, pero antes dime ¿por que estas aquí tu sola?**

**Miko (mirada malencarada y tono de voz serio): Eso es algo que no te interesa, ya márchate por favor.**

**Naruto: Bien mi iré, pero una cosa mas…**

**Miko (intrigada): ¿Que?**

**Naruto (mirada y tono gracioso): ¿Por donde puedo salir de esta cueva?**

**Miko (atónita mientras se cae de espaldas ante el comentario tan elocuente hecho por Naruto): Ehm, por ahí.**

**Miko (señalando con su mano una gruta dentro de la caverna): Si sigues de frente por ese camino llegaras a una salida de esta cueva que esta arriba de la montaña.**

**Naruto (contento): Oh ya veo, gracias por decírmelo ne-chan, ahora me voy,**

De pronto la herida en el brazo de Naruto comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, provocándole un fuerte dolor

**Naruto (llevándose su otra mano sobre el brazo lastimado): Oh rayos otras esta herida que se abrió, bueno no importa después la curare.**

**Miko: Espera, permíteme atender esa herida, como guardiana de este lugar no puedo es mí deber el brindar ayuda a quien lo necesite.**

**Naruto (asombrado por el cambio tan repentino en la personalidad de la sacerdotisa): Eh esta bien, gracias.**

**Miko: Ven siéntate aquí.**

**Naruto (sentándose en una de las orilla del manantial): Oh si.**

**Miko: Ahora déjame ver esa herida que tienes en el brazo.**

**Naruto (quitando su mano del brazo para así dejar a la sacerdotisa observar la herida): De acuerdo.**

**Miko (mirando con detenimiento el brazo de Naruto): Uh, ya veo.**

**Naruto (preocupado): ¿Que pasa ne-chan, tan mal estoy?**

**Miko: No es eso, lo que pasa es que acabo de observar el vendaje que tenias sobre la herida y puede apreciar que esta muy bien hecho, estoy segura que eso evito que la herida te estuviera molestando hasta ahora, no cabe duda de que hiciste un buen trabajo al hacerlo.**

**Naruto (algo apenado y sonriente): Bueno a decir verdad, este vendaje lo hizo mi…**

**Miko (tono suspicaz): Oh ya entiendo, así que este vendaje te lo hizo una chica no es así.**

**Naruto (sorprendido): Eh y como lo supiste ne-chan.**

**Miko: Era fácil de adivinar un trabajo con esa delicadeza solo podría haber sido hecho por las manos de una mujer, y por lo que veo es una muy especial para ti no es así.**

**Naruto (sonrojado y apenado): Bueno podría decirse que así es de veraz.**

**Miko: Bueno, lo importante ahora es curar esa herida y para eso necesitaremos este pañue…lo…eh.**

**Naruto (intrigado por la reacción de la sacerdotisa al ver su pañuelo): Eh sucede algo ne-chan, estas bien.**

**Miko: Dime algo muchacho quien te dio ese pañuelo.**

**Naruto (algo confundido): Eh este, pues es de mi novia, Hinata Hyuga.**

**Miko: ¿Hyuga dijiste?**

**Naruto: Ah, si.**

**Miko: Mencionaste que tu nombre era Naruto no es así.**

**Naruto: Así es.**

**Miko: Naruto-san dime ¿por que viniste al pueblo de la Luna?, ¿cual esa misión de la hablabas hace un momento?, cuéntame por favor. **

**Naruto: Por favor solo llámame Naruto y esta bien te lo contare ne-chan, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que me has ayudado.**

Entre tanto a la mañana siguiente muy temprano en la casa de Miyazaki.

Estancia principal

**Miyazaki: De verdad no esperaba verlo tan pronto de regreso por aquí sr. Kuwabara.**

**Kuwabara (mirada recia y voz seria): Seré directo con usted Miyazaki, el motivo de mi visita tan repentina es por que me han surgido ciertos asuntos importantes que debo atender de mis negocios y por esa razón me he visto en la necesidad de que adelantar todos mis planes, incluyendo el asunto de mi matrimonio con su hija Miyako.**

**Miyazaki (confundido): ¿Qué quiere decir con eso sr?**

**Kuwabara: Que tendremos que realizar las boda cuanto antes.**

**Miyazaki (atónito): Pero que esta diciendo sr. Kubawara, eso no puede ser todo esto tan repentino que yo no… además no se como la tomara mi hija cuando se entere.**

**Kuwabara: Lo que ella opine, creo que no tiene la mayor importancia, de antemano sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano o no así Miyazaki o es que acaso estoy notando aun cierta duda con respecto al convenio que establecimos.**

**Miyazaki: No en absoluto, sólo que pienso que adelantar todo así tan de repente seria algo arriesgado.**

**Kuwabara: Lo siento pero ya he tomado mi decisión, mi boda con Miyako no puede postergarse por mucho más tiempo.**

**Miyazaki (resignado): Si lo entiendo sr. Y bien dígame ¿para cuando planea entonces llevar a cabo la ceremonia?**

**Kuwabara (riendo burlonamente): Para hoy mismo al anochecer.**

**Miyazaki (atónito): Que hoy y esta noche, pero sr. Kuwabara le pido por favor que lo reconsidere, es demasiado pronto.**

**Kuwabara (mirada seria y tono frió): Lo siento pero esa es mi decisión final y no pienso cambiar de idea.**

**Miyazaki: Pero sr…yo.**

**Kuwabara (tono de voz tajante mientras comienza a retirarse del lugar): Esta conversación ha terminado Miyazaki, espero que tenga listo los preparativos para boda, llegare alrededor de las 7, nos vemos.**

**Miyazaki (acongojado): Pero sr. Kuwabara por favor espere… (Kuwabara sale de la sala rápidamente sin decir nada más).**

**Miyazaki: Oh no puede ser que puedo hacer ahora, como se lo diré a mi hija.**

Mientras el carruaje de Kuwabara sale de inmediato de la residencia Miyazaki y al estar a una considerable distancia alejado del lugar, nuevamente una sombra misteriosa se escabulle por uno de los lados introduciendo en el, para después presentarse frente a Kuwabara y revelando su identidad al no ser otro mas que el mercenario Genzo.

**Kuwabara: Bien ya le he notificado a Miyazaki sobre mis planes de boda con su tonta hija para esta noche.**

**Genzo: Y dígame ¿como lo tomo el viejo?**

**Kuwabara (voz macabra): Y como mas podía tomarlo, tuvo que aceptarlo no le quedaba de otra, Miyazaki sabe muy bien que sin mi ayuda su villa estaría en la miseria.**

**Genzo (riendo maliciosamente): Si entiendo a lo que se refiere.**

**Kuwabara: Pero bien cambiando de tema, ya has terminado con tu trabajo.**

**Genzo: Si sr. Kuwabara, tuvimos algunos ligeros contratiempos pero ya esta todo preparado para esta noche.**

**Kuwabara (intrigado): ¿Contratiempos? ¿a que te refieres con eso?**

**Genzo: Oh a nada por lo que deba ya preocuparse, encontré a un ninja de Konoha merodeando por las cercanías el Monte Otawa.**

**Kuwabara (preocupado): ¿Un ninja de Konoha dices?**

**Genzo (riendo): Así es, pero descuide, yo mismo me encargue de enterrarlo.**

**Kuwabara: Ya veo, pero aun así me llena de incertidumbre saber que Konoha enviara a uno de los shinobis a esta aldea, me pregunto si tendrán idea de lo que pasa aquí y de lo que planeo**

Fue entonces cuando a la mente del malvado Kuwabara vinieron aquellas palabras que le dijo el viejo señor Miyazaki la vez anterior que lo visito.

**Kuwabara (tono y mirada molesta) Ya entiendo, fue esa mocosa, todo fue obra de Miyako.**

**Genzo (confundido): Eh, ¿que quiere decir usted con eso señor Kuwabara? ¿Que tiene que ver la hija de viejo Miyazaki con todo esto?**

**Kuwabara (molesto): Ese inútil de Miyazaki me dijo que su hija había ido a Konoha a visitar a unos familiares, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue entrevistarse con la Hokage y de seguro le contó sobre el arreglo matrimonial que su padre hizo conmigo y claro que de seguro le pidió que investigara.**

**Genzo: Pero en todo caso si ese ninja logro averiguar algo no pudo habérselo informado.**

**Kuwabara: De eso no podemos estar seguros y no pienso correr riesgos a estas alturas, nada estropeara mis planes ni siquiera Konoha.**

**Kuwabara: Genzo ye tienes listo eso.**

**Genzo (sonriendo malévolamente mientras saca algo de uno de sus bolsillos): Si sr. Kuwabara aquí lo tiene (y entregándoselo a Kuwabara) **

**Kuwabara (sosteniendo aquello en su mano sin mostrar lo que es mientras revela una mirada siniestra y un tono de voz sádico): Bien y todo sale a pedir de boca, hoy celebraremos no solo mi boda, sino también la muerte de ese viejo tonto de Miyazaki y la desaparición de esa odiosa y ridícula villa de la Luna, je je je.**

Y mientras los villanos ríen de sus perversos planes, en el manantial secreto.

**Miko: Ya entiendo, así que por eso viniste aquí Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Así es y por eso debo darme prisa no se lo que esos malvados planean aun hacerle a la villa y además estoy algo preocupado por mi… (algo apenado)**

**Miko: Te preocupas por tu novia ¿cierto?**

**Naruto (sonrojado): Eh pues si lo estoy.**

**Miko: Lo entiendo y déjame decirte que tu novia es muy afortunada al tenerte, sin duda eres un chico muy especial para ella.**

**Naruto (sonriendo por la pena): Ah en serio no crees ne-chan, pues gracias.**

**Naruto (se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la gruta en la caverna que la sacerdotisa le había señalado anteriormente para salir de ahí). Bueno ya debo irme, gracias de nuevo por todo.**

**Miko (sacando de su túnica algo semejante a un talismán de la suerte): Espera solo un momento más Naruto-kun, quisiera que te llevaras esto contigo.**

**Naruto (curioso al recibir de manos de la sacerdotisa aquel extraño talismán): ¿Y esto para que es ne-chan?**

**Miko: Es un talismán de la buena fortuna, te dará suerte y te brindara protección de cualquier peligro que se presente, considéralo como un regalo de despedida y a la vez de agradecimiento.**

**Naruto: ¿Agradecimiento? ¿y eso por que?**

**Miko: Por que esta dispuesto hacer lo que se por salvar a la gente de villa y al hacerlo también estarás salvaras a este manantial, el cual he protegido con gran ahínco.**

**Naruto: Oh ahora lo entiendo, pues muchas gracias por el regalo ne-chan lo cuidare muy bien de veraz (guardándose aquel talismán debajo de sus ropas) **

**Miko: Descuida se que lo harás.**

**Naruto: Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo.**

**Miko: Gracias, pero como ya te dije mi deber es permanecer aquí y cuidar de este sitio, así como es tu deber ayudar a la gente de la villa de la Luna y salvarla del malvado de Kuwabara.**

**Naruto: Por supuesto yten por seguro que lo haré ne-chan puedes confiar en mi.**

**Miko. Entonces ve, valiente ninja de Konoha, tu novia y la aldea te necesitan.**

**Naruto: Claro, nos vemos ne-chan.**

Naruto corriendo a la cueva que lo llevara a la salida de la montaña.

**Miko (voz nostálgica): Ten mucho cuidado Naruto.**

Por otro lado, volviendo a la residencia del sr. Miyazaki.

**Miyako: Aquí estoy querido padre tal como solicitaste mi presencia, dime sobre que deseas hablar conmigo.**

**Miyazaki (desanimado): Pues veraz hija mía, la verdad es que no se como decírtelo, así que lo mejor será ser totalmente franco.**

**Miyazaki: Hoy muy temprano vino a verme el sr. Kuwabara y me solicito que adelantara su lazo matrimonial hija.**

**Miyako: Entiendo padre, supongo que era algo previsto y dime para cuando será la nueva fecha.**

**Miyazaki (mirada pesa nombrada y tono de voz tajante): Para hoy al anochecer.**

**Miyako (contrariada): Para hoy y esta noche, pero padre es demasiado pronto y no creo estar lista aun.**

**Miyazaki (consternado al punto de llanto) Lo siento hija mía pero así debe ser, no sabes lo mucho que me duele hacerte esto pero espero que entiendas mis razones.**

**Miyako (preocupada): Pero padre.**

**Miyazaki (lamentándose): En verdad no sabes como te agradezco el sacrificio que estas apunto de realizar al casarte con ese hombre tan vanidoso y petulante, por favor espero que puedas perdonar a este pobre viejo tonto hija mía.**

Al ver el intenso llanto de Miyazaki, Hinata en un acto de bondad se acerca a él y lo abraza fraternalmente como un hijo abrazaría como un padre con la intención de reconfortarlo, mientras a su mente viene la siguiente idea.

**Hinata (pensativa): Las cosas parecen haber complicado aun más, debo avisarle de inmediato a Naruto-kun.**

**Hinata (preocupada): Me pregunto ¿como estará?**

Mientras tanto Naruto continuaba recorriendo aquel oscuro recodo hasta que tras varios minutos de caminata a ciegas, al fondo de la gruta se ve una intensa luz, señalando la salida de la montaña.

**Naruto (contento y vivaz): Oh genial al fin llegue a la salida, que bueno es estar a fuera de veraz.**

De pronto el semblante de su rostro cambia a serio y levantando su mirada un poco puede apreciar a varios ninjas rodeándolo y la cabeza de todos ellos se encontraba ni más ni menos que Genzo.

**Naruto (sonriendo y con voz sarcástica): Así que me estaban esperando no es asi.**

**Genzo (tono amenazador): Sabia que había sido demasiado fácil la forma en que caíste en esa trampa, por eso que imagine que aun estabas vivo, pero eso es algo que pienso corregir ahora mismo.**

**Naruto (sereno): Ya veo y por eso pediste refuerzos, no pensé que fueras tan cobarde como para no atrever a atacarme tú mismo. **

**Genzo: Cállate mocoso, ahora veraz lo fuerte que puedo ser y lamentaras haberte inmiscuido en asunto que no te corresponden.**

**Naruto (sonriendo): Si estas tan seguro de lograrlo pues inténtalo, pero esta vez no crees que será …. (poniendo se posición de combate mientras su manos hacen los sellos para el jutsu clones de sombras)…tan fácil.**

Continuara…


End file.
